d20advancedfandomcom-20200214-history
Area
This extra allows an FX that normally works on a single target to affect an entire area. Area FX are defined by their shape and by their interaction with FX range and duration. FX that already affect a given area cannot apply this modifier; their area is defined by the FX's rank and the use of the Progression FX feat. Area attacks suffer no Penalty to Attack against targets with Concealment, but rolls to hit targets with Cover are penalized as normal. Area attacks ignore Penalties for firing into Melee. Area FX Shape Choose one of the following options: * Narrow: An FX with a narrow area affects one target and all targets that are adjacent to and/or engaged in melee with. * Wide: The FX with a wide area affects all targets within a given Zone. Area and Range The Area modifier interacts with different ranges as follows: * Touch Range: An FX must be at least Touch Range in order to apply the Area extra (personal range effects work only on the user by definition). A Touch Area FX originates from the user and fills the affected area; the user is not affected by it. So, for example, a touch range Narrow Area Damage FX does not damage the user, but affects all targets engaged in melee with you. This immunity does not extend to anyone else: for that, apply the Selective Attack extra. * Close Range: A Close Ranged Area FX's area can be placed anywhere within the same zone without penalty, or in an adjacent zone with a penalty for increased range. Once again, the user is not affected by the attack: so a Wide Area Damage FX might represent a cone of flame that the dragon can breathe that fills a whole zone without harming the dragon itself. * Long Range: A Long Range Area FX's area can be placed in any adjacent zone or your own zone without penalty, or a more distant zone with some penalty. A Long Ranged Area FX's area can be placed in any adjacent zone or your own zone without penalty, or a more distant zone with some penalty. Note that this option does not provide immunity to your own FX like Touch or Close ranged area FX have: if you use a wide area, Long Range FX in your own Zone, you will risk being injured or otherwise harmed by it. * Perception Range: A perception range area FX can be placed anywhere the user can accurately perceive. No attack roll is required to determine how affected the targets are, and you may acquire multiple targets at once (compare your Perception check result to your opponents' Reflex or Will). However, you "lose" any targets who leave the affected area later, and do not automatically gain any targets who enter subsequently. So Perception Range area attackers must frequently spend an action to acquire new targets in their targeted areas. Perception Areas are blocked by concealment: if the attacker can't accurately perceive a target in the area, it is unaffected. Thus even heavy smoke or darkness can block a Perception Area effect, depending on the sense the Perception attacker is using. Cover that does not provide concealment does not block a Perception Area FX. Area and Duration If the Area effect has a duration longer than instant, choose one of the following options (with no change in cost): * Stationary: A stationary Area FX remains where it is placed for as long as the FX lasts. Anyone in the area (or entering the area) is affected for as long as they remain. Anyone leaving the area is no longer affected. * Attached: An attached Area effect remains with the targets it initially affects for as long as the FX lasts, even if those targets leave the initial area. Others who enter the area after the initial FX are not affected by it, only the initial targets. Category:Rulebook Category:Characters Category:FX Category:Extras